Founder's Day
by jdog97
Summary: it is the founder's day parade a mystic falls and someone is coming back for revenge this story takes place after the episode Isobel
1. Dear Diary

The Vampire Diaries

Elena wakes up she goes to write in her diary dear diary I have met my mother she is a vampire

Her name is Isobel I don't know if she left are stayed all I know is that today is the founders day parade anything could happen.


	2. Decison

Isobel was at the Mystic Grill wondering if she should stay to protect Elena are leave and let John

take care of there daughter all of a sudden she heard a hi Isobel she thought it was Elena but then

she realized it was Katherine. What are you doing here Isobel said to Katherine oh just in the

neighborhood thought I would stop by and vist my old town Katherine said why are you really here

said Isobel to take back the Salvotore brothers an to have a meeting with your daughter Elena and

if i dont get both of those i will kill everyone in this town including your little Alaric so set it up our

little Elena and Alaric die slowly and painfully bye Isobel said Katherine i have to go visit a old friend

Isobel turned around to say something but Katherine was already gone Isobel had to set up this

meeting are her daughter would die no matter what John did.

The school bell was ringing yes Elena said in her mind school is finally over but then her history

teacher Alaric Slatzman told her and Stefan Salvotore her incredible vampire boyfriend to stay

after class for a couple of minutes as if on cue Damon Salvotore walked in the room he was

Stefans obnoxious brother who is also a vampire they were both turned by there previous

girlfriend Katherine Pierce who was dating both of them at the same time she was also Elena's

whats wrong Elena said Katherine is said Isobel who appered out out nowwhere what did you say

mom Elena said I saw Katherine last night she said she was taking the

Salvotore brothers back and that she wants a meeting with you are she wiil kill everyone in town

at the founder's day parade tommorow. What time the's she want the meeting 1:00 at the Mystic

Grill. Elena are you sure said Stefan and Damon in unison yes said Elena i have to do this I wont

let her hurt anyone including you guys mom where will you be staying at asked Elena at Alaric's

house and i will come to your house to meet your Aunt Jenna after your meeting with Katherine

SO what do you thinknof the second chapter good right pkeas review next chapter is when Elena meets Katherine for the first time and things dont go very well


	3. The Meeting

Elena was siting in a booth at the Mystic Grill with protection Katherine also told Isobel if she brought

Stefan,Damon,or Alaric she would kill everyone in town today. That's when Elena saw her when

she walked in it was like a hurricane came rushing through the Mystic Falls and it was like could

feel Katherine's power rushing out of her hello Elena was all she said why did you want a meeting with

me Elena said are you just acting like a dumb bitch are should i say a sluty stupid boyfriend

stealing bitch Katherine said so that what this about me stealing Stefan from you it's not my fault

you were stupid and got caught so why else did you want a meeting with me Katherine Elena said

because i want Johnanthan Gilberts invention Katherine said to bad was all Elena could say you

know why you cant have it because i gave it away to my uncle John Elena said you mean your

father Johnnathan Gilbert Katherine said what are you talking about Elena said oh Isobel didnt tell

you did she yeah your father Katherine got and said one last thing get me that invention are you

will regert it was all she said as Katherine got up to leave Elena was telling herself that Isobel had

alot to answer and now


	4. Thinking

Elena was on her way to Alaric's house when her phone rang it was Jenna crap she said she

anwsered then Jenna started screaming where the hell are you Elena had to think fast over Stefan's

house but if want to come home i can no it's ok Jenna said just be safe ok Elena wasen't sure if she

ment safe sex are to just be safe in general goodnight Jenna said bye was all Elena could say cause

her night definitly was not going to be a good as she pulled in to Alaric's drive thru all she could think

about is how much she wanted to kill her mother to the point where grabed some wood on the floor

and was thinking of stakeing her own mother but then she thought about it and said to herself Elena

maybye she didnt tell you because she wanted to protect you so then Elena put the stick down.

Elena finally had the courage to knock on the door Alaric anwserd sounding very drunk Elena what

are you doing here he said. Where is mother said Elena sounding irritated in the guest room why

asked Alaric i need to see her immedeitly Elena said go ahead said Alaric but knock on the door

first. Elena walked to the guest room wondering what that ment but before she could even knock

on the door Isobel opened you wanted to see me she said yes said Elena come in said Isobel let

me guess she said you want me to close the door right Isobel said. Isobel closed the door and sid

so what is this about Elena.

Find out in the next chapter please comment


End file.
